Firearm safety is an increasingly important issue. Generally, the overall purpose of firearm safety is to eliminate or minimize the risks of unintentional death, injury, or damage caused by improper possession, storage, or handling of firearms. One major area of concern is the prevention of inadvertent discharge of a firearm loaded with real, or live, ammunition, particularly in instances in which the firearm was thought to be either unloaded or loaded with blank ammunition. This is an ongoing concern in fields in which the handling and use of firearms is routine, such as the military and law enforcement.
Military forces, for example, conduct drills, simulated combat, and training exercises using live-fire firearms loaded with blank ammunition in place of live ammunition, so as to provide a realistic element to the situation. The term “live-fire” as used herein refers to the ability of the firearm to discharge live ammunition. The military is aware that extra precaution is required so as to ensure that the firearm is loaded only with blank rounds (e.g., cartridges, shells, etc.) during these exercises. However, blank-fire operations are inherently dangerous because a live cartridge, or round, may be inserted, either mistakenly or intentionally, into a firearm, creating the possibility that a user will discharge the live round, which may injure or kill another participant.
For example, in order to simulate combat against an enemy, blank-fire training often calls for a participant to “fire” a blank-loaded weapon at other participants in the training exercise who are acting as opposing forces. When a live round is introduced into the weapon and fired at a participant, serious injury and death may result.
In some training exercises, the military utilizes civilian personnel and equips them with weapons that are live-fire capable, but loaded with blank ammunition. The inclusion of civilians in training exercises has proven to be very useful, as civilians provide the necessary diversity, friction and realism required. However, even with screening and background checks, the issue remains that one or more of the civilians may be a rogue individual trying to bring harm to the personnel being trained and may thus intentionally load a weapon with live ammunition so as to cause harm to other participants. Furthermore, an improperly trained civilian may inadvertently load a weapon with live ammunition, thus presenting a situation in which the discharge of a live round may result, which may injure or kill another participant.
There are currently a variety of different safety systems that are directed to reducing the risk of unwanted discharge of live ammunition, particularly in training situations. For example, some firearms are manufactured solely for the purpose of firing non-standard blank cartridges, such that they are not live-fire capable. However, such “training-only” firearms take away from realistic training, are limited in their use (e.g., not live-fire capable), and may be costly. Some systems include blank-firing adapters (BFA) positioned at the end of a barrel of a firearm. The BFA generally allows blank cartridges to cycle with most automatic firearms. The BFA is designed such that if a live round is mistakenly fired, most of the energy is spent colliding with and smashing through the BFA, reducing both the range and damage inflicted by the live round. However, trainees may forget to check whether the weapon has been loaded with live ammunition. If the weapon is loaded with a live round and fired, artillery from the magazine will strike the BFA, causing the gun to explode in the hands of the operator.